Contest Victory
by aika-chan02
Summary: Drei made it to the finals... and she's battling against a tough opponent. Will she win the Rustboro ribbon before time runs out? Evolutionary part is also in this story, you'll find out by reading it. I do NOT own Pokemon, I only own the plot.


I sighed as I stared through the clock. Three minutes and fifty-nine seconds left. I stood at the side of the battle field and took out my Pokeball as a red light started to engulf my unconscious Espeon lying on the floor after it was defeated by my opponent's Prinplup. I returned it back to its Pokeball.

"You did a great job, Espeon." I smiled and stared at my Pokeball. "I'm so proud of you," I placed it inside my pocket and pulled out another one. "This time, I'll make this serious…" then I threw it in the air.

"Chikorita, take the stage!"

A little Pokemon appeared on the battle field with a leaf over its head. It had a light green body and circles around its neck. It had ruby-red eyes as it stood up at the center of the field.

"_Chiko!_"

"Ha, a Chikorita?" my opponent laughed. "That's the weakling I've always want to beat," then he pointed his finger at Chikorita. "Prinplup, use Water Gun,"

"_Prin…. PLUP!!!" _Prinplup burst out streams of water from its beak that almost soaked the entire field wet.

Chikorita spun the leaf over its tail to deflect the water until it burst out like vapor. "_Chiko!_" Then it spun its leaf forcefully, sending razor leaves flying towards the water penguin. Prinplup leapt high in the air to dodge the Razor Leaf attack. I saw it create a huge water ball and send it towards my Chikorita.

"_Chikori!_" Chikorita landed on its feet.

I have to win this… it was a two-Pokemon battle. My Espeon managed to defeat my opponent's Luxray using a very powerful Iron Tail to finish it. But thanks to his Prinplup's Shadow Ball, my Espeon was defeated. I've never heard of a Prinplup using a Shadow Ball attack… I know it can only use water elements… but how?

Chikorita's my only choice… I can't use my Glaceon… neither my Flareon can't… so grass type has a strong advantage against water Pokemon. I also have a Plusle and a Minun, but they were at the audience seats with my friends Rein and Dennise supporting me.

"_Plus, Plusle!!!_" I heard my Plusle from the audience. She was waving her red paws on the air, while my Minun was sleeping on Dennise's shoulder. I was gonna use them for my battle, but since my professor told me to use Chikorita and Espeon, even if they're not too strong enough.

"Don't just stand there, Drei," I heard my brother yell from the audience. He was a great Pokemon trainer. He likes gym battles more than contest battles. He has already earned six Johto badges and he needs two more enter the Pokemon League and battle the Elite Four. "Prinplup's using Water Pulse!"

I gasped and looked back. It was Prinplup using Water Pulse and Chikorita's just standing there and doing nothing!

"Chikorita, dodge it!" I cried.

Chikorita ran in different directions to dodge the attack. Then Prinplup used Water Gun wherever Chikorita goes.

"Keep the Water Gun going, Prinplup." I heard my opponent commanded his Pokemon.

This is harder than I thought…

Oh no… I only have two minutes and forty-seven seconds left and still I've got nothing… I'm losing enough points and my opponent only lost a few. The yellow bar below the picture of me was only halfway down.

I bit my lip and sighed. _There's gotta be a way…_

I snapped my fingers. "I got it," I smiled. "Chikorita, use-"

"_CHIKOOO!!!_" Chikorita let out a cry as it started to glow white. My eyes were wide open as my brother, Ryu, was surprised. The audience kept their eyes glued on the evolving Pokemon, so were the judges.

"Is it _molting_?" Dennise shivered.

"No," Ryu replied. "It's evolving!"

I watched as my eyes saw how Chikorita's appearance formed as it grew… and grew… until the white aura engulfed around it was gone.

"_BAYY!!!_"

A Pokemon with a yellowish body appeared. The green circles around its neck were transformed into buds. The tail on its back grew and the leaf over its head grew bigger and sharper.

"Is that a…" Rein awed.

"Wow…" I awed. I pulled out my Pokedex as the screen appeared the picture of the Pokemon.

"_**Bayleef, the leaf Pokemon. Bayleef is the evolved form of Chikorita. The buds that ring its neck give off a spicy aroma that perks people up.**_"

"Ooh…" I nodded. "So it's a Bayleef…" I smiled and put the Pokedex back in my pocket. "Now it's time for serious business!"

"I don't think she's focused in the battle…" Ryu mutterd, his arms folded.

"Bayleef, Magical Leaf!" I yelled.

Bayleef burst out white powerful leaves out of its lips towards Prinplup. Prinplup used Water Gun to deflect them.

"What?!" I cried.

"_Bay!?_" Even Bayleef was surprised. How could it..?

Plusle waved its arms up, saying its name many times for support.

I took a deep breath. I gotta think of something. I can already see the serious look on Ryu's face. He's watching my every move and how I cooperate with my Pokemon. I moaned and sighed again.

"Bayleef… Double Team!"

Bayleef started making copies started surrounding the water penguin at the center of the battle field. Prinplup looked back and forth, he didn't know what to do and so was its trainer.

"Prinplup, use Water Gun to attack the real Bayleef!" my opponent yelled as his Pokemon bust out water streams from its beak. As the water gun attack pass through the Bayleef copies, they disappeared like a projection slide. Until nothing was left after he hit the last one.

"H-huh?" he gasped.

_BZOOM!_

A white beam hit the water penguin hard, sending it flying. Where did that came from? I looked around and saw Bayleef appear out of nowhere. Whoa… how did she do that?

"What just happened?" I asked.

"Bayleef just used a Solar Beam attack," Ryu replied with a grin on his face.

My opponent's yellow bar from the board started to lose several points as it was just a little bar. I lost few points from all those dodging skills of Prinplup. Oh boy… that was fast. I only have forty seven seconds left before I gain my victory and win the Rustboro City ribbon!

"_Bay!_" Bayleef landed on its feet.

"This battle isn't over yet," my opponent grunted. "Prinplup, use Blizzard!" Uh-oh…

"Blizzard's an ice type… and Bayleef…" Rein was interrupted when Minun twitched from its sleep.

How can Bayleef dodge that attack?!

It was too late.

Bayleef was frozen solid as Prinplup landed on its feet. My opponent had this evil smirk on his face. "I knew it's gonna work…" he chuckled.

"_B…a..y..!_" Bayleef struggled from the ice. Time is running out.

"Come on, Bayleef," I said. "Get out of the ice!" I yelled.

Few seconds later, the ice broke into ice particles as Bayleef was able to break free from the ice. I can see the furious expression on its face. Just then, I saw the leaf over its head glow slowly as it started gathering the sun's rays.

"Prinplup, quick use Ice Beam before it uses Solar Beam!" my opponent yelled once again. Prinplup leapt high in the air as a blue beam burst out of its beak towards the recharging Bayleef.

"What am I gonna do?" My hands started to shiver. I didn't know what to do.

Bayleef dodged the Ice Beam and tackled on the water penguin hard. It must have used Body Slam. The leaf over its head was still charging the sun's rays.

My opponent lost more points as I lost few. Only fifteen seconds left…

"Prinplup, Bubble Beam!"

The water penguin launched colorful bubbles from its beak while spinning. Bayleef managed to dodge them as it unleashed its maximum power of Solar Beam. A loud explosion was formed and a thick smoke covered the entire field. I covered my nose with my hand while coughing.

"What happened?" Rein asked.

"_Plusle!!!_" Plusle cried.

"Look!" Dennise cried, pointing at the score board.

"Could it be…" Ryu muttered.

The smoke disappeared as I stared back at the battle field. Prinplup was sprawled on the ground with swirls around its eyes. I looked up at the score board as Bayleef landed on its feet. The time was 00:00, and there was no more bar left on my opponent. The background changed into pink and showed the pictures of me, Bayleef and the Rustboro ribbon with yellow capital letters: WINNER.

"She won!" Dennise cheered.

"_Minun!_" Minun cooed.

"_Plus!!!_" Plusle jumped up and down.

I heard the crowd applaud and cheer. They were all staring at me. My friends, Rein and Dennise and my brother were proud of me. My Plusle and Minun were cheering while jumping up and down. I smiled and approached my opponent after returning Prinplup back into its Pokeball.

"That was a great battle," I shook hands with my opponent. "Your Prinplup was great."

"Thanks, young lady." My opponent smiled at me. "Bayleef was one tough Pokemon."

I felt myself blushing as I stared at my Bayleef.

"_Bay!_" it smiled at me. I patted it on the head. "I'm so proud of you, Bayleef."

I waved goodbye to my opponent as he left. Mr. Contesta awarded me the Rustboro ribbon as he placed it on my palm. I raised it in the air as I saw the confetti shower down the battle field while the crowd broke into loud applauses.

"Congratulations to Drei from LilyCove Town and her Bayleef!"

I felt tears cascade down my eyes. "I… I did it…" I placed the ribbon to my chest. I saw Dennise, Rein, and Ryu with Plusle and Minun approach me. Plusle and Minun leapt on my shoulders.

"Congrats!" Dennise threw her arms around me.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"You were great down there, sis." Ryu said to me.

'Yeah," I rubbed my head. "I still need more practice,"

We left the contest hall happily with my new Rustboro ribbon as I placed it on my brand new ribbon case. One down…

…four to go!


End file.
